Heart Gata Virus
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: Sé que es una buena persona, pero él no es mi tipo, ni siquiera tenía pensado salir con el... ¿Donde y como paso? Sin darme cuenta termine enamorándome... Song-fic.


**¡Konichiwa~! Este fic lo subí hace mucho… Según Mundo Yaoi lo termine en Octubre del año pasado… Que buenos tiempos… Ehem… Bueno, este fic esta re subido, ya que lo subí en Mundo Yaoi, pero creo que me quedare aquí por un tiempo… Así que ñe… No me maten por la forma en que lo escribí; lo escribí cuando era principiante… Si miran este fic en MY, notaran una GRAN diferencia que ahora, ya que lo "mejore" en la escritura, pero no cambie nada mas, todo por weba c: Bien… Solo no me maten por este feo Song-fic…**

* * *

**Al principio no impacto,  
Pero me sentía un poco incomoda,  
Y cuando le pregunte, solo asintió con la cabeza silenciosamente.**

* * *

-No- Comento mientras guardaba sus cosas

-¡Vamos Masaki!, ¡No seas malo!- Chillaba el pequeño tierna mente

-¡No es no! Entiende Hikaru- Desvió la mirada, un poco sonrojado  
-Jum- Se quejo Hikaru empezando con su –Típico– lindo puchero- ¡Vamos Masaki!, ¡Solo un rato!-  
-No, estoy muy ocupado para ir Hikaru... tengo que limpiar la casa o si no Hiroto-san me devolverá con Hitomiko-san, aparte tengo que hacer tarea...- ¿Tarea? Esa ni él se la cree... Ehem… Finalizando la conversación dirigiéndose a la salida, el peli-morado solo suspiro

¿Qué había pasado allí? Tenma se había ganado unos pases para ir a un parque de diversiones nuevo y gratis en cualquier cosa que quisieran comprar o subir, pero como tenía otros planes con Tsurugi decidió dárselos a Shinsuke el cual tampoco no podía ir porque tenía que cuidar a Pikachu… Su nuevo ratón de campo… A mí no me culpen así le puso el... Así que se los dio a Hikaru, y el lindo Hikaru deseaba ir con Kariya sin embargo, el muy mata pasiones no le gustan los parques de diversiones.

-Hikaru, si quieres yo voy contigo-Llego de quien sabe donde Amagi, cosa que alegro a un peli-morado y encelo a un peli-acua

-¡¿Enserio Amagi-sen…?!-

-Que lastima Amagi-senpai, porque yo iré con Hikaru-interrumpió Kariya mostrando una gran sonrisa fosada, llevándose literalmente arrastrando a Hikaru

* * *

**Sé que es una buena persona,  
Pero él no es mi tipo,  
Ni siquiera tenía pensado salir con el...**

* * *

-¡Masaki Quiero subirme allí!- decía alegre Hikaru, parecía un niño en una dulcería y Kariya... Kariya parecía... Parecía Kariya  
-Sí, si- Lo siguió sin ganas a la rueda de la fortuna –La cual nunca ha de faltar- sentándose al frente de el

Después de subirse la rueda de la fortuna paro, quedando ellos arriba, mirando las estrellas, las luces de la ciudad, era una hermosa noche.

Hikaru quedo fascinado solo miraba a la ventana con una enorme sonrisa, Kariya solo miraba la ventana pensativo

-"_Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Cómo me enamore de Hikaru?, al principio no le prestaba atención... No era mi tipo...__**¿Donde y como paso?**__"_- luego miro a Hikaru-_**Sin darme cuenta...Termine enamorándome**__._- Pensó con una sonrisa, en ese momento su acompañante se percato de la mirada de su novio volteándolo a ver con un pequeño sonrojo

-P-pasa algo Masaki?-

-No, nada mocoso- Se burlo cambiando su sonrisa por una burlona

-¡Ne~! Quedamos que ya no me volverías llamar así- Murmuro haciendo un lindo puchero acercándose al oji- marrón. Este sonrió y puso su cara seria, cosa que asusto al oji-negro creyendo que lo hizo enojar- ¿Q-que pasa?- Este no respondió, en cambio se fue acercándose lentamente a Hikaru poniéndolo nervioso y sonrojado

-Ne~ Hikaru- dijo a escasos centímetros de los labios de el peli-morado

-¿Q-que?-

-Te… amo...- Susurro antes de besarle, Hikaru al principio se sorprendió pero él no es tonto, correspondió inmediatamente poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kariya, este lo recostó lentamente en los asientos, pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su Uke, cuando estaba a punto de desabrochar los pantalones de este, reacciono separándose del bipolar- ¿Um?-

-¡A-aquí no M-Masaki!- Se separo todo sonrojado

-¿Porque no?- Pregunto con molestia

-P-porque estamos en el parque de diversiones... E-en otra ocasión será- Respondió desviando la mirada

-Hikaru...-  
-¿S-si?-

-¡No lo hemos hecho desde hace 1 semana!-grito molesto

-B-bueno...- Se le acerca susurrándole, sacando una gran sonrisa a Masaki -¿Q-que d-dices?-

-Me fascina la idea... Pero luego si no puedes correr, caminar, levantarte o si quiera moverte... No quiero quejas ni gritos, ni me hago responsable-

-¡M-Masaki!-Grito muy sonrojado, sacando le una sonrisa

* * *

**¿En qué momento fue?...  
No puedo recordar como comenzó.**

* * *

De este Virus con forma de corazón  
Pareciera que me voy a enfermar  
Y ningún tipo de inyección me podrá curar.

Ya había amanecido, y en la casa de Kariya era una mañana... ¿Tranquila?

-¡Masaki eso no se hace!- Regañaba Midorikawa

-¡P-pero Ryuuji-san usted hizo lo mismo con Hiroto-san!- Se defendió

-¡S-si pero no éramos tan jóvenes!-

-Mido... 1 año no es nada- Intervino un peli-rojo, recibiendo un zape del nombrado

-¡Tu no hables!, es mas ¡Deberías estar de mi lado!-

-¡Ve! Hiroto-san lo confirmo-

-Jum... Da igual, ¡Estas castigado!-

-¡¿EH?!... ¡¿Pero PORQUE?!- Se quejo el menor

-Por hacer "eso" con Hikaru-chan, son muy jóvenes para andar asiendo ese tipo de cosas, además... Mira cómo has dejado a Hikaru-chan- Señalo al "pobre" Hikaru apoyado en una de las sillas... ya que no se podía sentar –Y como no después de la noche que tuvo con Kariya, no tuvo compasión- el cual tenía una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡Hiroto-san!-Mustillo buscando una ayuda

-Lo siento... esta vez no te ayudare- Respondió evitando la mirada matadora de su esposo

-Ahora tu le vas a decir a Fudou y Kidou que su lindo "hijo" ya no es virgen-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡ME MATARAN!-

-¡PARA QUE APRENDAS!-

See era una mañana tranquila comparada con otras.

Después de ir al parque de diversiones Kariya llevo a Hikaru a su casa; lugar exacto; Su cuarto a las 10 pm. Hiroto le había dicho a Kariya que no estará en casa hasta mañana en la tarde porque quería ir con Ryuuji para revivir su pasión, así que Kariya no tendría problema... Pero Mido no se dejo, llegando a casa a las 1 am... Escucharon ruidos "extraños", Mido subió al cuarto de Kariya... Y vio... Algo que no debería ver... De alguna forma recordó su niñez con Hiroto... Si Mido y Hiroto no hubiesen llegado Kariya hubiera terminado a las 6 am ¡La diferencia es mucha!

Los 2 "pobres" uno apenas podía caminar y el otro estaba todo enojado estaban caminando para ir a la "casa" –Mansión– de Hikaru.

-G-gomene- Rompió el silencio el de cabellos morados, bajando su mirada

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-

-P-porque por mi c-culpa te r-regañaron M-Masaki-Sus ojos se cristalizaron, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el otro

-No digas eso, no fue tu culpa- Poso un brazo en los hombros de Hikaru sorprendiéndolo

-¿T-tu crees?-

-Si- Dijo sin importancia, provocando que Hikaru sonriera y lo abrazaba por el cuello

-Gracias Masaki- Puso su cabeza en el pecho del otro causándole un pequeño sonrojo, pero abrazándolo por la cintura

-A-aparte...- Se acerco al oído de Hikaru- Valió la pena el regaño, me la pase de maravilla...- Susurro causando en su novio un enorme sonrojo

-¡M-Masaki!-

* * *

**Por la simple razón  
De pensar tanto en ti  
Ya no me puedo concentrar...**

* * *

-Ahh- Bostezo mientras miraba a un oji-negro-

-M-Masaki p-pon atención...-

-No quiero- Dijo mientras se recargaba se cabeza en su mano aun mirando a Hikaru

-P-por lo menos deja d-de mirarme-

-No quiero-

-¡N-nos van a regañar!-

-No importa-

-P-pero-

-Hikaru... Si sigues hablando nos van a regañar- Sonrió victorioso

-T-tramposo- se rindió dándole la victoria a Kariya

* * *

_**"Esta graduación ¡Definitivamente, es imposible!  
O eso es lo que pensaba,  
de alguna manera, yo...  
¡Realmente te quiero, Maimai!**_

* * *

Allí estaban esos par de calenturientos... Kariya besaba, mordía, lambía y hacia lo que podía con el cuello de Hikaru, el cual correspondía con gemidos bastante eróticos.

-M-Masaki... P-para... S-si mis p-padres te ven t-te mataran-

-No me importa...-

-¡N-no empieces con e-eso!-Se quejo sonrojado sacando le una sonrisa a Kariya quien dejo en paz el cuello del menor

-No tienes de que preocuparte pasara lo mismo de siempre... Fudou-baka- Mirada fulminante de Hikaru- Bueno... Fudou-san- Sonrisa de Hikaru- Ah, Fudou-san me tratara de matar mientras yo corro por mi vida, Kidou-san te preguntara que paso, tu le dirás que solo nos estábamos abrazando, el te creerá, le dirá a Fudou-san que me deje el dirá que no, me seguirá persiguiendo luego yo me escondo atrás de Kidou-san, el me salvara, calmara a Fudou-san luego me iré corriendo a casa, Fudou-san se pondrá sobre-protector contigo y luego todo volverá a la normalidad- Este hombre está hablando del clima

-N-no hables c-como si fuera l-lo más normal d-del mundo-

-¿Acaso no lo es?-

-Bueno... Sin comentarios-Dijo avergonzado

-Vez... ahora a seguir con lo nuestro- Sonrió gatuna mente mientras abrazaba por la cintura y el oji-negro rodeaba el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, se siguieron besando apasionadamente, mientras que Hikaru era acorralado en la pared por Kariya, este, subió sus manos metiendo las en la camisa de Hikaru acariciando el vientre de el -_"__Algún día Hikaru... Aquí tendrás a nuestro retoño"__- _Pensó mientras sonreía durante el beso, todo era de color rosa hasta que...

-¡KARIYA MASAKI TIENES 3 SEGUNDOS PARA ALEJARTE DE HIKARU Y CORRER!- Se escucho un grito con un aura aterradora caminando rápidamente para los 2

-Y... empezamos- Empezó a correr

* * *

**De este Virus en forma de corazón  
Pareciera que me voy a enfermar  
Y ningún tipo de inyección me podrá curar.**

* * *

-¡MASAKI NO, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES SOLO!-

-¡POR DIOS HIKARU SOLO IRÉ UN RATO CON HIROTO-SAN Y RYUUJI-SAN!-

-¡NO IMPORTA! LLÉVAME CONTIGO- Grito con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras agarra a Kariya de la pierna siendo arrastrado por el

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOLO SERA POR 1 HORA MIENTRAS TANTO VE A DESCANSAR O IR A VER TV YO QUE SE PERO SUÉLTAME!- Al fin liberarse de Hikaru saliendo de la casa y dejando a un pobre Hikaru lloriqueando en el suelo

-Waaa estoy solo, solito, con la soledad...- Así se quedo unos minutos hasta que la puerta de la casa sonaba -Ya voy- Se alegro como siempre como si nada hubiera pasado -¿Quien?-

-Hika-chan~-Sintió como algo se abalanzaba sobre el

-Ten-chan~- Correspondió al abrazo

-Hika-chan~ que tal si vamos al parque-

-¿Para qué?-

-Solo para ver, pasear, comer helado y tomar aire libre- Comento con una sonrisa

-Eh...- Lo pensó unos minutos -De acuerdo-

**~En el parque~**

Como bien dijeron... Tenma y Hikaru fueron al centro comercial, compraron cosas, vieron una película, al final fueron por un helado.

-Uno de chocolate y otro de...- Miro a Tenma

-De vainilla- Tomo los helados, para luego sentarse en el pasto abajo de un árbol con el fiel compañero de todos: Sasuke mientras que por casualidad del destino por allí también pasaban Kariya, Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-Ryuuji-san gracias por haberme invitado, por lo menos me deshice un poco de Hikaru-

-¡No digas eso Masaki! No te permito que le digas así al lindo y tierno de Hikaru... Además, se nota que lo amas- Se burlo Mido en tono picaron causando que el menor se sonrojara

-N-no es verdad- Desvió la mirada

-Aja... ¡¿QUE LES PASA A LOS SEMES DE AHORA?!, ¡ANTES NO ERAN TAN ORGULLOSOS!- Luego miro para enfrente y encontró a la linda escena: Hikaru y Tenma entrelazando los brazos, Tenma lambiendo el de Hikaru y vise versa. Sonrió -¡Owww kawai, kawai, kawai!-Sonrió mientras salían corazones a su alrededor

-¿Qué te pasa Mido?- Pregunto el peli-rojo, mientras que el nombrado no prestaba atención así que los 2 Semes miraron a donde Mido veía

-M-Masaki-tartamudeo Hiroto pero cuando volteo a ver donde estaba Masaki... no se encontraba nadie, volteo hacia enfrente, miro a Hikaru siendo arrastrado por Kariya

-Eh?... ¡Suéltame Masaki!-

-Nos vemos Hiroto-san, me despide de Ryuuji-san...- Dijo aun arrastrando a Hikaru y Mido aun seguía en su mundo feliz

-Vale...-Mira como se alejan-... Los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente...-

**~En la casa de Kariya~**

Cuando entraron a la casa Kariya siguió arrastrando a Hikaru hasta su cuarto azoto bruscamente a Hikaru contra la cama.

-¡Auu que te pasa Masaki! Eso me dolió- Iba a levarse pero Masaki se había puesto encima de él -¿Q-que?-

-Tu no te vas...-Se empezó a quitar la camisa dejando a su formado torso en descubierto y un GRAN sonrojo en el menor

-¡M-Masaki q-quítate!- Toco el pecho del tocando el pecho del oji-marron

-No... Además tu ya me andas manoseando-

-¡N-no! S-solo trata-taba de- pero su novio interrumpió

-Dime que estabas haciendo con Tenma- Empezó a atacar el cuello de Hikaru mordisqueándolo, dejando le grandes chupones

-¿Q-qué? Ahh- Gimió

-No te hagas el que no sabe... En primera se supone que tu deberías estar aquí no con Tenma y en segunda ¿Por qué tu y Tenma estaban comiendo helado muy pegaditos?- Dijo ahora metiendo su mano en el pantalón de Hikaru masajeando su miembro

-N-no... P-para… Agh…-

-Si no me das una buena explicación no me detendré-

-Ahh... T-Tenma v-vino y ahh d-dijo que q-quería ir ¡Ahh! a-al parque-

-¿Y no podía ir solo?, ¿O no podía ir con alguien más?-

-N-no seas c-celoso Masaki ¡AHH!- Dio un grito mientras se corría en la mano de Kariya

-No me interesa ahora veras...- Se acerco a su oído -Por tu culpa estoy enfermo y mi enfermedad se llama amor, como no tiene cura... Sufrirás las consecuencias - Susurro sacando su mano del pantalón para lamber su mano

-M-Masaki n-no ¡Ayuda!-

Gritaba por ayuda pero nadie escucho sus gritos.

* * *

**Por la simple razón  
De pensar tanto en ti  
Ya no me puedo concentrar,  
Ya no me puedo concentrar...**

* * *

Lunes en la mañana en el salón 1-A en la cual estaban Tenma, Tsurugi, Kariya, Pikachu y por último el hermano de Pikachu; Shinsuke. ¿Por qué Pikachu estaba allí? Quería visitar a su hermano ¿Problem?...  
El único que faltaba era Hikaru todo por su pobre trasero.

-Bien ahora los resultados de los exámenes de hoy... Nishizono Shinsuke 6. 6...- Aura depresiva rodea a Shinsuke, Pikachu le da un impactrueno a profesor -Agarre esto mal lo tengo volteado es un 9.9- La aura de depresiva desaparecía por una de alegría mientras que a todos le salían una gotita- Que hice yo para merecer esto... Sigamos... Maeda Tomoyo; 8.0, Maruhi Atsuko; 9.3, Matsukaze Tenma; 9.0-

-¡Sí!- Mustillo alegría mientras que Shinsuke lo felicitaba

-Tsurugi Kyousuke...-Tsurugi estaba indiferente... como siempre- 9.7; Nowaki Akira; 6.8, Kariya Masaki- Kariya se mostró igual que Tsurugi pero el resultado fue otro -0- Todos miraron al nombrado; el cual ni se inmuto sin embargo les mandaba una mirada matadora -Señor Kariya usted y todos los demás que sacaron más bajo 6 van a ir a clases de verano -

**~En casa de Kariya~**

-Bienvenido Masaki- Recibió un alegre peli-morado en su cama

-¿Aun sigues adolorido?- Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-¡E-es tu culpa, n-no tuviste piedad!- Dijo sonrojado mientas agarra una almohada abrasándola tapando su cara rápidamente Kariya agarro esa almohada aventando la por los aires mientras abrasaba a Hikaru por detrás

-Y no la volveré a tener hoy-

-¡¿E-eh?!-

-Sabes hoy nos dieron un examen sorpresa y no me pude concentrar por tu culpa...-Empezó a lamber el cuello del menor

-¿M-mi culpa?... M-Masaki p-para aun... Ahh...-

-No me importa... Eso te pasa por hacer que me enamore de ti- Sin más, beso fogosamente a su novio

Y lo único que diré, es que hubo gritos y gemidos "extraños" en esa casa...

* * *

**¡Ya se, horrible! Fue a mis principios, solo era una principiante uwu**

**Aclarando unas cosas:**

**-Los personajes como Akira Nowaki, Atsuko Shinoba entre otros; no son del Anime, solo eran nombres "X", puro relleno :'3**

**-En este fic (Y quizás en todos los que haga) Masaki vive con Mido y Hiroto; los cuales hacen el papel de "Madre y Padre".**

**-En este fic: Mido y Hiroto son tutores/padres adoptivos de Masaki, mientras que Fudou y Kidou de Hikaru, y no, ninguna pareja está casada… Aun…**

**-La parte de Kariya donde esta la _letra asi_****es porque los pensamientos de Kariya; iban con la letra.**

**-Me encanta poner a Kariya de celoso, extremadamente celoso xD**

**Sin más… Espero que les haya gustado el fic; uno de mis fic's de mis principios, ¡Ah¡ Casi se me olvida; La canción es de AKB48, la traducción del título es "Virus en forma de corazón", les aconsejo que escuchen las canciones de AKB48 ¡Son maravillosas! *w* Ehem, ¿Reviews? c:**


End file.
